A number of centrifuge-type devices are known in the art. Some examples of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,040 (Sammons et al); 3,385,447 (Bergstrom); 3,529,719 (Graybill); 3,052,361 (Whatley et al) and 1,576,108 (Fogler). The Sammons et al patent discloses a centrifugal water-oil separator wherein a water-oil mixture is injected into the top of a spinning pipe having a perforated bowl located at the top thereof; oil passes out through the perforations and further apertures to a collection trough while the waste moves downwardly through the spinning pipe. The Bergstrom patent discloses a centrifugal separator wherein a slotted pipe is disposed within a second pipe and lighter material flows through the slots to the inside of the slotted pipe. The Fogler patent discloses a separator for separating two fluids wherein a mixture of the fluids is supplied at the lower end of a tube and thereafter whirled around. The heavier materials are said to be caused to approach the center of the whirling mass while the lighter materials are said to be concentrated in the outer portions of the mass. The Whatley et al patent discloses a liquid cyclone contactor for separating two immiscible liquids including a series of hydrocyclones. The mixture of the two liquids enter a chamber and establishes two flow streams, with the heavier liquid moving upwardly and downwardly and the lighter liquid moving inwardly and outwardly. The Graybill patent discloses a complex apparatus for cleaning oil of contaminants wherein the oil is charged upwardly in the apparatus with a swirling motion and the water and solid contaminants settle downwardly.